


The human who saved them all

by MooseHawke



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I don't know how to make puns, Other, Reader is gender neutral, tries to make puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseHawke/pseuds/MooseHawke
Summary: A woman fall down to the Underground, holding her child. But the fall killed her. Now, Toriel decided to take care of the child and keeps them safe.But eventually, when they turned seventeen, they wanted answers.(y/n) started to dream about a figure, a voice and something very orange, telling them to keep forward, moving on from the Ruins.What will (y/n) do?I'm not sure if I'll add some romance, but never say never! LOL





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second story here D: I'm surprised! But full of ideas.  
> I hope you like this!

_Long, long time ago..._   
_Monsters were sealed in to the Underground by humans..._   
_The monster's king, Asgore, wanted all of them dead._   
_If he could get seven human soul, he could have freed all of them._

  
But unfortunately, this is not how it ends.

One day, a human with her little baby went to Mt. Ebbott. She knew about the legend, but she didn't care. _Even if there are really monsters down there_ , she said to her husband one day, _they can't escape the underground_. _Altough, I feel sorry for them_. Her husband told her many times not to climb the mountain with their baby. _They're too small, too little. It can be dangerous_ , he said. But she didn't listen. She wanted her little baby to see the beauty of the mountain and nature. It was indeed a beautiful mountain, maybe because they were monsters down there.   
The woman, with her baby on her arms, climbed and kept walking until she found an entrance. _A cave_ , she thought, reassuring her child that nothing bad will happen if they stay together. But unfortunately, fate decided otherwise. When she entered the cave, the woman tripped down a hole she didn't see. It was indeed too dark to see what was inside but she wrapped herself against her little child in order to keep them safe.   
_If I die, what will you do all alone? I'm sorry, my love... Forgive me._   
Her head was hit by a pointy rock of the cave and she died immediately, still holding her child nonetheless.

 

When Toriel did her routine, to see if any humans had fallen, she was shocked to see blood on yellow flowers. "Poor human...she didn't make it" Toriel kneeled down on the woman's level and examined her wounds. "Poor human...I wish I could have helped you...Mh?" She heard something, a muffled cry on the woman's chest and she removed the blood-tainted sheets surrounding her.   
"What is this? A child?!" Toriel took the little baby on her arms. "They're so tiny and full of energy...Why your mother came here and left you all alone, my little child?" Toriel held the little child and sang softly a song to make them asleep. She then observed the woman's lifeless body and noticed that her soul had emerged.  
A bright orange soul was glowing in the Ruins. "I won't let your soul be captured by him. I promise. I will take care of your soul and your baby for you." Toriel took the soul in one hand, floating right a few inches on her palm, and kept the child on the other arm. _Good, they're still sleeping...I wonder what's their name_ , Toriel saw that the blanket covering the baby had a name stitched on it. _(y/n), is it?_ "Very well, my child. You're (y/n) and this is your new home now. I hope you'll like it" she then proceed trough the Ruins, the others monsters -mostly froggits- were curious about the soul and the little thing that she was holding, but Toriel knew better to let them know what happened; even if they weren't dangerous, she couldn't trust them enough.   
_I must protect this child from any harm..._ When she arrived home, she locked away the woman's orange soul, to keep her safe, and brought the baby in a child's room. "Umh..I'm afraid I can't let you sleep all alone, my child. I suppose you need to stay with me, until you grew up enough to walk by yourself" she smiled at the baby, who was know smiling and laughing, trying to touch Toriel's face with their little hands.   
Toriel returned back to where she found the woman and gave her a proper burial. "I won't let your child forget you, you'll be remembered, brave human". She stayed for a while, watching the tomb she made, until the child started crying. "Ssh, it's okay, little one, I promise. Stay with me, and nothing bad will happen to you".

 

And Toriel kept her words. The child, (y/n), grew up healthy and well, and never questioned her mother. They, for sure, were curious about everything and Toriel did her best to answer at every question with a smile. But as they grew up, they became curious about the basement downstairs. Her mother always said them that it was a dangerous place, and prohibited until they were older. But now they were seventeen and altough they never rebelled, they wanted to know what was going on down there.   
"Mom, why I can't go there? I'm older now!" (y/n) said, helping Toriel baking cakes. "My child, I know what I said when you were younger, but it's...complicated. Why are you so curious about that place anyway?"   
"I started dreaming about it and became curious. Even if everything was rather...orange. And I heard a voice...It seemed familiar but I couldn't quite understand what they said" Toriel stopped what she was doing and stared at her child in shock. _Orange? A voice? Could that be...?_ "My child, I think it's time I show you something. Something about yourself and how you came here" Toriel cleaned her hands in a sink before going out of the kitchen. "Wait, mom! Didn't you say I came here because I fall down when I was little? I don't remember much..." (y/n) followed her outside and at the entrance of the Ruins, where everything started. "You did fall when you were little but...you weren't alone."   
"What? So I wasn't alone? Who was with me?" Toriel didn't answered, but showed them the tomb. "The human who was with you didn't make it. I explained to you already what happens when a monster dies, right? They became ashes. Humans did not. So when I found out you and your...this human I was checking if both of you were alive".   
Toriel sat down and looked at the tomb with shiny eyes, almost choking on her words. "I didn't...know she died. I found you with her, you were just a little baby, unaware of what happened...I...didn't want you to suffer. I wanted you to be happy and well. I know she wanted too..." (y/n) sat down next to her as well. "But I don't understand..who was her? Why did we fall?"   
"I'm afraid I don't know the reasons behind it. All I know is that...your...mother, your real mother, fall down with you, but only you survived" Toriel watched (y/n)'s expression to see something, anything that could make them hate her, because she didn't tell them sooner. "I'm...confused. She was my real mom...I still don't understand why we fall down here! It's not..that I didn't want that...Mom, you've been so kind to me and always treated me like I was yours. I'm not mad or angry...Just confused. I know I'm a human because you said that to me and that we have peculiar souls... _Wait_.   
You told me that human's souls are what we need to go back to the surface right?" Toriel watched them with a confused look on her face. What they were planning to...?   
"Yes, my child. But I've already told you the story of Asgore and monsters". "Yes but..hear me out, mom. What if we use my real mom's soul to set us free?"   
"No, my child. That is not possible. What Asgore did was wrong. It was wrong killing humans, it was wrong..even if they killed---" (y/n) hugged her tight. "I know mom, but we can be free. And I want to see the surface and explore it with you"   
"Why? You don't like this place anymore?"   
"It's not that--I mean, I love the Ruins, I love you, mom. But...I know that there is something else...Is it right? The basement..." "My child..." Toriel sighed, and got up from the floor and offered (y/n) a fluffy hand. (y/n) took it without heistation and let her guide them through the Ruins, to home. "It is better explain better to you at home. I won't lie this time. I will tell you the truth about everything. And about your soul's mother".


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at home, Toriel told (y/n) to wait in the living room and they obeyed. She opened the last door, the one which is always locked, and retrieved the orange soul. Still glowing like the first time she saw it, Toriel held it as if it was made by glass. _You're telling them something, aren't you? I know you might not know but...if you ask them to go back...they might die_.  
(y/n) waited patiently in the living room, observing the flames, almost hypnotized. "Here, my child" (y/n) looked up to her mother and they were surprised to see a human soul. A real one, not the ones Toriel drew to show them the meanings of a human soul and a monster soul. That soul felt familiar to them, almost as if it was part of them.  
"So this is..my mother's soul?" "Yes, it is. I think she wants you to go back home" "But this is my home..."  
"You belong to the surface, my child. You're a human, not a monster like us" Toriel said sadly, sitting down on a chair and kept holding the soul. "I belong where you are, mom...I might understand what you said, because I'm a human and all but...Does it really matter if I'm human? What if I want to stay here and exploring the Underground?"  
"If you proceed and exit the Ruins, Asgore will kill you. He needs human souls"  
"But maybe I can talk to him! Maybe I can talk to every monster here! I became friends with many froggits and always-sad-ghost Napstablook! They're not evil, I know that" Toriel watched (y/n) with pure adoration, their child was so pure and kind...She didn't want to see her destroyed by him. She couldn't bare the mere thought of it. She already lost too much many years ago. But the soul and (y/n)'s face were telling her to let them do what they wish. "I won't use her soul for now...but I'll find a way for all of us to go to the surface and be together. I won't abandon you, not when you did so much for me, mom" with that words, Toriel cried.  
(y/n) thought they said something wrong and quickly tried to reassure her but she stopped them. "My child I'm not crying because I'm sad. You're so pure and kind, I'm afraid of what will happen to you if I let you go...Please try to understand. You don't know how to defend yourself, even if I told you that there are many ways to avoid conflicts...but what if you meet a monster who wants to hurt you?"  
"Then I will talk myself out. Mom, please trust me. I feel like I need to do this. For you at least. For every other monsters trapped here." Toriel got up from the chair and with a sigh, she offered the orange soul to them. (y/n) took it with their hands and watched her going where the basement was.  
"Come on, child. I'll show you the exit...Oh! But first, I must give you something. Outside the Ruins is very cold, I don't want you to be sick. It was supposed to be your present for your birthday..." Toriel sadly went to her room and back to her child, holding a wrapped gift. "Mom...thank you" (y/n) smiled and opened the gift: it was a purple sweater with the same symbols on Toriel's vest. "Ehehe, I thought you might like it. When you were little you always wanted to wear my vest. I hope that this...will protect you from any harms. And here, have this" Toriel held an old phone in her hand. "Please, call me everytime you can" "Thank you...but why can't you come with me?" (y/n) watched her with curiosity.  
"I cannot. I must stay here. Another human might fall and I don't want them to be alone without a guide. And mostly, I refuse to meet Asgore. I know I can't keep you here but...I must stay"  
"I understand. I promise mom, everything will be okay" (y/n) smiled at her, wearing the new sweater and searched for a little backpack to keep their real mother's soul safe and the phone. "Okay, I'm ready". Toriel nodded and went downstairs, holding her child's hand. They both walked in silence, hand in hand until they faced a big, purple door. "This is where you need to go" Toriel kneeled down and held (y/n)'s face with both hands. "Please, I need you to promise me that you'll be fine and you'll run if you encounter any monster who wants to hurt you" "I will, don't worry." (y/n) smiled and leaned in one of her hands. "And I have a feeling that the soul will protect me if anything bad happens"  
"Well, it is your mother's soul after all..."  
"...Well, she might gave me birth but...You're my mother, and you'll always be"  
"You really like to make my cry? Ehehe..." Toriel wiped away a tear that was falling down and watched (y/n). "I know you, I know you'll be safe" she told them, more likely to reassure herself than her child. But she knew they were no child anymore. They grew up well and healthy and she was proud of them. _They can do it. I know that now._  
"Be safe, my child. Goodbye" she kissed their forehead and hugged them for who knows how long, but she eventually let go. "Goodbye, mom. I'll see you soon" (y/n) opened the big doors and turned back just one time, only to see an empty corridor.  
"I promise, I'll come back".

  
(y/n) met a dark room, with a strange light coming from above, illuminating only the center of the room. Then appeared a flower. A yellow one, with an happy face. "Mh? Who might you be?" they kneeled down to see the little flower better.  
"Howdy! I've been living here for a while and I followed you all of these years but we never really have introduced! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! What's your name?"  
Flowey fakingly smiled at them, waiting for an answer. "I'm (y/n)...umh...just (y/n)" "I see...you really grew up close to that motherly monster, don't you? You know..you don't really have to act her ways. If you had to, you need to defend yourself! Here, I found a knife not far away from the Ruins. You can keep it and if any monster tries to hurt you, you can hurt them back!"  
(y/n) watched the knife on the floor, near the flower. _I don't like this._ "I think I'll pass. I mean, I don't want to hurt any monster. I want to talk to them!"  
"...She didn't tell you. In this world is **KILL or BE KILLED**. Trust me, you'll need that knife anyway. Keep it. If you don't want to use it, then don't. But you're a fool thinking that way and you'll soon see."  
"Why are you acting this way? Did someone do something to you?" (y/n) took the knife and put it in their backpack, away from the soul of course.  
"I see you have something in your backpack...Can I see it?" Flowey ignored their question, became suddenly interested on their backpack. "No, you can't. I need to go now, it was a pleasure to meet you, Flowey" (y/n) walked away from the flower, but they were stopped when they felt their soul ripped away from their body.  
A green, beautiful glowing soul was standing in front of them. "W-What did you do?! That's mine!"  
"Oh I know. Listen, I know what you're hiding. Now, we can do it the good way or the bad way. Give me that soul in your backpack or I'm forced to take yours instead!" Flowey's face became twisted: an evil, horrible smile replaced the happy and faked one. "What?! How did you- No, I don't care, let me go! You won't have neither of them!"  
"Oh, so you think you can win?" Flowey started to attack them with little bullet pellets coming from his tiny body. (y/n) avoided them as much as they could, but they were hit a few times. They didn't know what to do, but they suddenly felt warm from their back. _The soul...? Mother...?  
_ An orange explosion blinded them for few seconds and then, (y/n) saw the orange soul standing in front of their green one. But not just the soul. An orange, slim figure, almost taller than them, with long hair and blank eyes was standing between Flowey and them.  
The female figure protected (y/n) from any bullets the flower kept sending until Flowey grew tired of them and started to attack directly towards the figure.  
He then heard an angry female voice, telling him to stop or he will face death and so he stopped. "This soul will be mine soon. If not this one, it will be yours. You can't escape from the rules of the Underground. Remember, you kill, or you'll _be killed_ " he laughed and disappeared into the ground. The orange figure turned to watch (y/n), who was in completely shock and confused, and smiled at them. A motherly smile, almost familiar...  
They had a vision then.

_A face, a human face smiling and making funny faces and they felt themselves smiling._

When the vision disappeared, (y/n) saw only the orange soul floating near them. They put it back on their backpack and noticed that their green soul was back to its place. "What did just happened?...Was he right about it?...My real mother saved me..Eheh..thank you" they smiled at their backpack and finally proceed towards another big door.  
"Oh my, I hope this one will bring me out of the Ruins" (y/n) sighed softly and opened the door. They felt cold. (y/n) was finally out the Ruins. "Finally...Let's go. We have an entire population to save."

 

As they proceed, they mentally thanked Toriel for the sweater, because it was very, very cold out there. "Wait, we're not really out...I wonder if this is the magic mom talked about...There are so many things I don't know...I'm curious know...How does it wor-Mh?" they turned back quickly as they heard a crack behind them. "Wha--Who's there? If it's that flower again, I swear, stay away from me!" they then walked faster than before, until they met a bridge.

"Are those..bars? What? What is this place?!"  
"this, is the entrance to Snowdin, human" a voice said, behind them. (y/n) turned back and saw a figure. A skeleton figure watched them with black eyesocket with two shiny white dots in the middle of each hole.  
"Wha--What are you? Oh, forgive my manners! I'm (y/n), I am indeed a human and you are--?" The skeleton was surprised to see them showing kindness and not being afraid of them. He learned that humans had a skeleton inside them, as part of their structure. And yet, they were not afraid, nor disturbed by them.  
"You still here?" (y/n) waved a hand in front of him.  
"eheh, yes. I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton. nice to meet ya".  
"Glad to meet a monster that doesn't want to kill me. Umh, Sans, can I please ask you to show me this Snowdin you talked about?" Sans didn't know what to think. That human was the kindest one he ever met. Not that he met _many_ human, but still. "i uh, of course, eheh. don't worry, follow me. oh, we'll soon meet my brother. he never saw a human before, he's a human hunter, but won't hurt a fly, so don't worry 'bout him much. but he'll be happy to finally see a human for the first time."  
"So you're asking me to show myself to make your brother happy?"  
"uh...yes?"  
"Eheh, that's fine, I'm sure he won't be that bad! Let's go then, show me the way, I'll follow you" (y/n) smiled happily.  
"you're a ....interesting human, to say at least" Sans started to walk towards the bars and the little wooden bridge that lead to the other side, followed by (y/n). "Eheh, thank you...There are many things I don't know about humans though. I might belong to them but I grew up in the Ruins"  
"wait, really? so you've never seen the surface?"  
"I was too little to remember what was like...I fall down here when I was just a baby"  
"no, that's impossible. how did you even---?"  
"That's a long story, Sans."  
"we have a ton of time-- a skeleton"  
"Fine, but ---Was that--? No, I don't wanna know. First, let me meet your brother" (y/n) smiled when they heard him laugh at his pun and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, I really love Toriel so much <3  
> I hope you like this chap!  
> I'll try to write as soon as I can I swear ;^;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chap is here! It was difficult to write because of Sans and Papyrus but I hope you will still like it!  
> In this chapter, reader and bros go to Grillbys ~ and have a talk.

When (y/n) and Sans arrived in what seemed an ice-glass type of puzzle, they found him.  
Sans' brother, Papyrus.  
(y/n) couldn't help but smile at him, _he's so energic_ , they thought. Sans noticed them and smiled too; well, his grin was bigger than his usual.  
"SANS, STOP BEING A LAZY BONES AND START DOING YOUR PUZ-- WHO'S WITH YOU SANS?!" Papyrus watched the human in front of him. They were...different. What kind of monster were they? Why he never saw them?   
"oh hi bro. they're (y/n). a human" Sans watched his brother realizing what he said.  
"... WAIT A HUMAN?! REALLY?!" He started to jump excitedly and then proceeding with a super hero-pose. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CHALLENGE YOU. TRY TO PASS MY ELABORATED PUZZLES!"  
"I---It's nice to meet you, Papyrus. Sans told me about you. I am a human, indeed and I don't know you but I'm literally freezing here, even with this fluffy sweater. Can we go someplace warmer, please? I'd be glad to continue this...challenge of yours when I feel better. If it is not a trouble of course." (y/n) spoke softly, earning a confused look from Papyrus and a stunned one from Sans. They -for sure- were the kindest human ever.  
"you mean you're gonna freeze... _to the bone_. ehehehe." Sans laughed, Papyrus grunted and screamed at his brother on how terrible were his puns and (y/n) realized something: those puns were the same as her mother usually said when she wanted to make them laugh. Sometimes just because. Almost everytime. "Oh my, you're like my mom. You'd be a great pair of comedians" (y/n) smiled at them and laughed a bit. Puns were always funny, in their weird way.  
As the three were walking to Snowdin, (y/n) thought about Toriel. "I already miss her..."  
"you mean your mom?"  
"Yes...she's not the one who gave me life but...she raised me and treated me like I was her own. Never once she treated me different. I bet she'll like you. You both made puns" they shook their head and tried to be annoyed by that, but failed miserabily. "eheheh. you know, i think we talked to each other. she must be the same monster i spoke when the ruins' doors were closed. she made funny puns and always laughed at mine."  
"She never told you about me?"  
"nope. but i supposed she wanted to protect you. well, she was right. i mean" Sans quickly gave them an explanation because he saw their terrified face "--she didn't know who i was. we maybe like puns, but i could have been an aggressive monster who wanted your soul"  
"BROTHER, ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT UNDYNE?! SHE'S PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD. MORE LIKE A LEADER! I'M GOING TO JOIN THEM SOON THANKS TO YOU, HUMAN!" Papyrus went beside (y/n) and joined their conversation.  
"Oh Papyrus now I feel guilty not to be able to give you my soul" they fake-cried, earning a desperate Papyrus who tried to make the human feel better.  
"well, we've arrived"   
They stopped in front of what seemed a well and warm place. Grillby's, uh? I wonder what he looks like...  
"SANS IS IT REALLY NECESSARY? ALTOUGH THAT IS A REALLY WARM PLACE, WHY DON'T WE TAKE THE HUMAN HOME?"  
"nah, this place is better. come on, paps. you can't leave us" Sans watched him sighed and nodded to his brothers words.   
"What's wrong with this place?"  
"nothing. paps doesn't like it"  
"OF COURSE NOT. PLUS, I WOULD HAVE PREPARED MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!"   
As he said the words though, the other two were already inside.  
"EHY WAIT FOR ME! DO NOT IGNORE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

The place was really warm, (y/n) felt immediately better. The three sat down on a free table, not infested by dogs playing with cards or weird drunk bunnies. They all greeted the two brothers and watched with curiosity the third person with them. 

"i'm gonna get your order. what do you want?" Sans stood up and waited for their answer.  
"I WON'T TAKE ANYTHING FROM THIS PLACE!"  
"okay, paps. and you?" Sans watched (y/n), who was looking for any golds in their backpack, but found none. "I don't think I'll buy something...I don't have any gold."  
"ah don't worry 'bout that. i'll put it on my tab"  
"But---"  
"that's fine" Sans smiled at (y/n) and waited, until they opted for simple fries and something to drink. "alright. give me few sec".  
Papyrus watched the human with awed, until (y/n) talked to him because it became a weird situation.  
"So...Papyrus, tell me more about this Royal Guard. They're job is taking human souls, right?"  
"INDEED YOU ARE, HUMAN!"  
"Please, just call me (y/n)" they smiled patiently. "AS YOU WISH HU-(Y/N)! SO, AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE, I WANT TO BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND I NEED TO CAPTURE A HUMAN AND BRING THEM TO UNDYNE"  
"This Undyne monster...how's like? I mean--"  
"SHE'S VERY BRAVE AND ALREADY CAPTURED HUMAN SOULS! SHE'S AMAZING, ISN'T SHE?!"  
"Uh..yeah, Papyrus. She seems very strong...and dangerous...and aggressive...and I might potentially die..." (y/n) slowly became more aware by the fact that they were human. _Yes, I grew up with monsters but I'll never be one of them. Of course they want my soul...but still..._  
"you still here, pal? " The smell of food and Sans' voice brought them back to reality. "Ah yes I'm fine. Papyrus was telling me about Undyne.."  
Papyrus nodded, aware that he might have scared the poor little human.  
"(Y/N) YOU BECAME VERY PALE... I'M SORRY IF I SCARED YOU. THAT WASN'T MY INTENTION! "  
"It's okay, you did nothing wrong" (y/n) smiled at him and started to eat.  
"soooooooo. 'bout undyne. she's a bit aggressive, but if you avoid her and reach asgore first, it will be fine" Sans began to drunk his bottle of ketchup, earning a very weird look from the human. "what?"   
"Nothing. I actually came here to talk to Asgore. I...came here with the mere intention of exploring the Underground but...I'm afraid this is not the only thing I have to do..." (y/n) watched their backpack with worry. Both brothers noticed their act, and decided that they would investigate later, if they wished to.

The rest of the dinner went fine. Papyrus talked about the Undeground and what they usually do (mostly puzzles), introducing this Alphys character and many others, but avoided the entire royal guard part, which (y/n) was thankful.  
On the other side, the human talked about living in the Ruins and with Toriel and, strangely, trusting them enough to tell them the whole story and about their mother's soul. (y/n) knew that if they meant any harm, they'd be dead already. The skeletons pair were the first monsters they met outside the ruins and the firsts that didn't want to kill them, so that was a start.   
Sans mostly listened both his brother and them, until he asked "so you wish to go up to the surface?"  
"Actually no. I've never been there and I wish to see this "sun" with mo-Toriel. I promised her.  
I want to speak with Asgore and find a way to break the barrier...even if I had to use mother's soul... I know it's wrong but... What other choices do I I have? She...the soul...spoke to me. She told me that I should go 'back home' but how the surface could be mine? I've never lived there. My place is here, in the ruins. But I wish, no, I want to help the monsters to go up. Even if it costs my life, my soul. Mom would be sad, I know...but that is for "the greater good", right? You deserve it after all."  
"(Y/N) .... YOU DON'T HAVE TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF. I KNOW I WANTED TO CAPTURE YOU BUT... YOU'RE FAR TOO KIND FOR THIS. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE SOMEONE THAT IS WILLING TO GIVE UP THEIR LIFE FOR OUR PURPOSE..." Papyrus almost cried.   
"paps right, (y/n). we don't want you to die. we waited long and we're gonna wait more if needed. but you? you can stay with us. plus, with you around i'll be less _bone-tired_. eheh."

"You're lying"  
"that's right"  
(y/n) laughed. "Ahahahah...why are you so kind with me? You never tried to kill me. And now that I told you that I have another soul with me you still don't wish to attack me...why?"  
"(Y/N), WE MIGHT HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER LESS THAN A DAY, BUT YOU'RE ALREADY OUR FRIEND! AND FRIENDS DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!"  
"Friends uh? I like that..." The human genuiely smiled at him.   
"But I still need to speak with Asgore. I...wanted to give him my mother's soul first but I feel like I'll betray her, and I can't. Not when she saved me from a monster who wanted to kill me."  
"we won't force you to give up that soul for us. feel free to do what you want, pal" Sans smiled and got up from where he was sitting. When did he sit in the first place?   
(y/n) followed him and thanked the bar owner, Grillby.   
"You for sure are _hot_ , sir" (y/n) snickered, gaining a laughter from Sans and an embarassed reaction from Grillby, who simply nodded and adjusted his glasses.  
"better go home, you can stay with us if you want"  
"YES! WE CAN HAVE SLEEPOVER PARTIES EVERY NIGHT! OH IT WILL BE FUN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE KING OF SLEEPOVERS!"  
"Ahahaha, alright, _King of Sleepovers,_ let's have a party! ...but tomorrow, cause I'm bone-tired"  
"ALRIGHT (Y/N)--- PUNS WITH YOU TOO? PLEASE STOP TORTURING ME!"  
The human laughed along with Sans again and they finally exited the bar and went home. "It's not my fault but Sans' and mom's!"

  
Sans and Papyrus had a wonderful home and let them sleep on the green couch. "feel free to call us if you need anything. we'll be in our rooms on the second floor."  
"Okay, thank you again Sans, Papyrus. It means a lot to me that I can trust you" they smiled and nodded, going upstairs. "GOODNIGHT (Y/N)!! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"  
" 'night pal"  
"Goodnight guys. Thank you" (y/n) got comfy on the couch and covered themself with the blanket Papyrus left for them. _Should I call her? She must be sleeping right now... I'll leave a message in case she doesn't answer..._  
The human dialed Toriel's number and waited only two seconds, before they heard her voice.  
"My child!! You finally called!! I was so worried! Are you ok? Did someone try to hurt you? Where are you? Are you----"  
"Mom! I'm alright. I met two monsters and we became friends! It's beautiful here and everyone, altough suspicious, seems friendly."  
"It's good to hear child. Who are these monsters?"  
"Sans and Papyrus. I'll tell you everyting...."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters in Waterfalls! I hope so lol


End file.
